


Baby, I wanna be your dog

by retrogal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Levi, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Footjob, Gentle Dom, Levi's demon form and cute tail!!, Pantyhose Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shout out to ruri-chan, Vaginal Sex, dom reader, self indulgent of course we love Levi baby in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: He was so excited, of course you could tell, for he couldn't help wagging around his serpent tail, very much like a dog.It was embarrassing, far too much, and yet...
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 544





	Baby, I wanna be your dog

The demon's place was on the floor, pants and boxers pulled down, with his throbbing erection out for your eyes to see. His face was flushed in the deepest shade of red, bright and hot, caused by both embarrassment and lust. 

At the same time, you sat at the edge of the bed with crossed legs, right in front of him. In spite of the shyness that was so natural of him, Levi couldn't stop looking a you. Those legs of yours, clad in black stockings, looked like the most deliciously sexy thing ever. How they accentuated the shape of your perfect legs, he thought they looked even better than any of his anime figures on the shelf could. 

He was on his demon form, his tail and horns visible to you. 

"Levi, do you really like me wearing these that much? Hmm~?" A voice so sweet he could taste it on his tongue, dripping with mischief like honey, made Levi hold his breath.

"Y-Yes I do, of course I do!" Voice breaking, he felt the weight of your gaze upon him. He was so excited, of course you could tell, for he couldn't help wagging around his serpent tail, very much like a dog. It was embarrassing, far too much, and yet...

A playful smile on your lips, while legs being uncrossed. You had your foot reaching towards his hard cock, and as you wore no shoes, your toes gently teased the side of his shaft. Levi shivered violently, mouth gasping and groaning, but you giggled.

"It seems like you really do. I'm so glad! I got them just for you, Levi baby, because you are my very good boy, and I know how much you like that figure of Ruri-chan wearing stockings." 

Hearing your voice call his name had his needy cock twitching, while the praise in your voice made his heart swell up ready to burst.

"But between me and Ruri-chan, who do you like best?"

Soon enough, your other foot had started stroking his cock as well, holding his shaft from both sides with the soles of your feet. The textured fabric of the stockings created a gentle but ideal friction against the hot, sensitive flesh of his pulsating cock. Through the sheer material, Leviathan could see the way your toes curled around him, rubbing the head and smearing his precum leaking from the slit. His tail was banging against the floor.

"You, you, you!! Ahh...you are my number one waifu." And you laughed, but he truly meant it.

His muscles contracted, fists clenched tightly on his sides until the knuckles had turned white. Every wave of electrifying pleasure was crashing into him, he was desperate to buck his hips upwards to rub his cock against your feet, but he had to behave for you. He was your good boy.

"Levi, you are so cute. Do you want to cum on my feet, or would your rather cum in my pussy?" Leviathan's pleading and hopeful eyes, gazed up at your face, that smile so enrapturing taking his breath away. His lips trembled, he tried to speak but a shaky moan came out instead, as you had started to stroke him harder. The demon's blush deepened, painting his face in burning red all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Y-Yes." He managed to say.

"Yes what? You need to tell me exactly what you want." You kept jerking off his cock, and Levi started to panic, because if he came before giving you an answer, then he wouldn't get to do what he wanted.

"I want to do it inside...!!" He had shut his eyes, his mouth gasping as he tried to get a hold of himself. He couldn't let himself go, no yet!

"But what do you want to do inside, baby? Tell me, you can do it." 

"Inside, please...inside, I want to cum inside...please I want to creampie you!!" His final attempt was his last bet, his last hope. Only when he felt the touch of your feet leaving his cock, he finally got to breathe. 

"You are so good Levi! You did so good, you are so wonderful." Your words were fuel to the fire, his heart squeezed in your grasp and unable to escape. You dragged yourself back on the bed, spreading your legs and showing him your naked pussy underneath the stockings. The sight of your juices staining the fabric, puffy lips and patch of hair. Levi almost came in that instant.

"Come here, baby."

And with that, the demon stood up, clumsy stumbling, reaching for you on the bed. He pushed you onto the mattress as his arms circled around your waist as he was being enveloped by your embrace. He nuzzled his face in between your breasts, and you ran your fingers through his blue locks of hair, Leviathan could've stayed like that if not for the painfully maddening need to fuck you. 

He was soon palming your thighs, then your crotch, his fingers pulled roughly at the fabric until you both heard the fabric ripping. The sound was your cue to push him back, maneuvering around him so you were on top of him and he was laid on the mattress instead.

With your hands spread on his chest to support yourself, you teased his hard cock with the wetness of your lower lips, applying some of your weight on his cock to create teasing pressure. Leviathan hissed, his chest heaving under you. He wanted you so bad, more than you would ever know. He really was like a dog.

Not making him wait any longer, you positioned yourself properly above his cock, grabbing his thick shaft between your fingers to guide him into your now exposed entrance. In one fluid motion, you sank onto his cock until he was fully sheathed inside of your welcoming heat. Levi gasped, groaning and moaning your name. Like that, you started riding his cock, his length stretching you and shaping your walls to the size of his cock. Your tits bounced with every thrust, beads of sweat dripping from your skin onto his.

Being inside of you was a sort of bliss an otaku like him never thought he'd know. Levi always felt as if he was going to melt as soon as he'd have you squeezing around him. His hands held onto your spread thighs, fingers sinking into the softness through the fabric of the ripped stockings, and his tail curled around your waist in a possible display of affection, smooth scales against your soft skin. 

He started pounding your pussy, thrusting upwards to meet your movements half way with pure, unabashed desperation. 

Because of your edging, he didn't last at all. He was soon twitching inside you and spilling his desperate release deep into you, filling you up with jets if his cum. 

"Ohh...Levi, you are cumming inside. Ahh...is this what you wanted?" As you asked that, he felt you clenching down on his still sensitive cock, making him cry your name. You reached for his face, stroking his cheek with your hand.

"You are so good Levi, but I still need to cum too. Will you help me with that?"

He was wagging his tail again, like a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short but I legit can't stop thinking about Levi, i love him.
> 
> Also, I don't know but he strikes me as someone with a lot of degenerate fetishes, such the otaku he is, so here we are.


End file.
